This Can't Be Love
by ilovecatz44
Summary: (This is a high school AU for sabriel that I'm writing, and well it probably isn't good. But if you want, give it a try. Read author's note before story please.) Gabriel is a bullied openly gay student at his high school, Sam is the quarterback on the football team and with a chance meeting in the locker room, they become friends pretty fast... (or maybe more) M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note or whatever: I guess i have to put a disclaimer somewhere in here? Well here it is, I don't own Supernatural, or a high school, or a life. If I had those, maybe I wouldn't be the weird little duck I am now. And if I owned Supernatural, Sabriel would be a thing. Nooowwww as for my horrid writing skills and ideas, please excuse them. I actually created this account so I could store what I write without fear of losing it if my computer decided that next week it was going to crash or implode spontaneously. You don't have to read this, hell you don't have to acknowledge it exists. I'm very very new at writing fanfiction, and well anything for that matter. Because as you will see, I don't have a way with words. Lately I have been inspired to try writing fanfiction and such by the amazing writers on here. One in specific, Scyllaya. If you haven't checked out her stories, (ESPECIALLY 'BEND AROUND THE WIND') You should. Because Oh my gosh the character development and the relationship development is absolutely GORGEOUS! And if you're wondering about the pairing and or fandom of the story, it's Avengers and Frostiron. (Frostiron being LokiXTony and omg the sass in that pairing is off the charts) But yes I suggest you fly you're way over there instead of wasting your time here. I wonder if anyone will actually read this... I usually never read these... XD Well... anyways... If for some odd reason, you actually like this. Which (You would be awesome) might mean that there is something wrong with you because like I said I can't write, comments are appreciated. :) Sooo yeah. (And if you would like me to keep posting, I guess say so?)**

"Stop it-!" He choked out, lungs caving in with the pressure of already two cracked ribs.

The boys above him spat on him laughed, snickering to each other while they continued to repeatedly kick the teen below them in the chest.

"Stop-!" He pleaded from the floor, screaming in agony.

"Shut up fag- you don't tell us what to do-" One of the boys yelled back. The four jocks simply continued their assault on the sixteen year old, sneering at him.

One of the older of the four spoke up, " Homos belong on the floor- cock-sucker!"

No matter how much he yelled, pleaded, screamed, their attack only got more and more violent. That was until someone stepped in, pulling two of the boys aside, "Hey- we don't have time for this. We have a game tomorrow- don't waste time being dicks- we're supposed to be good people."

One of the boys in his grip yanked away, face tensed in anger, "Shut up Sam- you know we're gonna win. Screw practice! This fag decided it was okay to take a short-cut through the boys locker room to go home. Someone needs to teach him not to step his boundaries. Gays don't belong here."

Sam glared back slightly leaning over his teammate to emphasize his height, "I don't care what the kid did- we need to practice, or do you wanna lose for the third time in a row? Now get with it." The taller jock shoved the remaining boy in his grip away from him.

The humiliated linebacker huffed and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him to the field. Once the boys had left the room, Sam knelt onto the floor, nudging the smaller teen with his hand, "You okay kid?..."

The boy heaved out a sigh of relief and tried to lift himself off the floor, whimpering as the cracked ribs dug into his lungs, "N-no-..."

Sam lifted the kid up from behind, panicked, "I'll call an ambulance-"

"No I'm fine- fine, just I gotta get home."

"Hey you- I mean... what's your name?"

"G-Gabriel-"

"Gabriel- it looks like your chest is going to cave in on itself the way that you're heaving in breaths. You need a doctor."

"They're just cracked-" He choked out, "This isn't the first time, a few days of rest and I-I'll be good as new- J-just get me to a bus-"

Sam huffed out a breath, standing, then lifting Gabriel off the floor and into a standing position. "First, it takes months for ribs to heal- and second, I'll drive you home. You can't get on a bus-"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you care about me Sammy- but that's not necessary..."

"You need help-"

"I don't need anything- you're buddies already gave me enough-" The smaller teen spat back, "I get this every other day- or week if I'm lucky- I know how to take care of myself."

"First- I'm not like them-"

"No first- you are. I thank you for being my 'hero' and all, but here's the deal. I can take care of myself. This is my life. I know what I need and what I don't. So if you'll excuse me-" Gabriel turned away and tried to stumble out of the locker room, but yelped in pain and leaned against the wall.

"Listen, I don't care what you think, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." Sam walked up behind the teen and helped him get back on his feet, even though Gabriel tried to jerk away. "I'm not like them Gabriel."

From there on, all the way to the car, Gabriel didn't make one word, just whimpered when he stepped the wrong way and stumbled. Upon arrival, Sam carefully helped him into his car.

Sometime after Gabriel had punched his address into Sam's GPS, he muttered a 'thank you' while he looked out the window.

Soon after Sam cleared his throat, hoping to clear the awkward atmosphere with it, "I uh... Have a question."

"Ask away Sammy boy, I live quite far away, so you have all the time in the world to prod."

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"I know I know, it's fine. As I said, ask away."

Sam gulped silently, nervous to ask, but before he knew it, his curiosity won over his conscious and the words fell out, "Why are you openly gay? If it gives you this much negative attention an all of these beatings, why be open about it?..."

"Of course... the one question he asks. Typical." He huffed, sarcasm melted into his annoyed tone. "Ya wanna know why? Would you like to live in a 'closet' your whole life? Keep your real self hidden away because it's not what other people want to see? I don't even openly flaunt it! Yes I have mentioned that I'm gay to a select few people, but when you get into fights, they'll spill all your secrets to get back at you. I'm not 'openly' gay. I'm not running around the hall kissing guys or squeezing their asses- I run through the hallways to avoid being thrown into a locker Sam. I sneak through the locker room out the back way, because I KNOW they're waiting for me at the front entrance. My life has spiraled into a living hell Sammy boy, and if I have once piece of advice to give, it's to NEVER trust anyone. 'Cause I sure as hell won't again."

Sam had been cringing in the driver's seat. That wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear, but truthfully, what had he really been expecting to hear? "I'm sorry Gabriel, I didn't mean it that way. I know that life isn't easy for you, but, you wanna know what I think?"

"Honestly? No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyways."

Sam let out a sigh but proceeded as predicted, "I think you're brave as hell. It takes some serious guts to be able to go to school every day, knowing what's waiting for you there. In all honesty, I seriously don't think I could survive that."

"Well aren't you lucky you're the heterosexual jock?"

"Yeah I guess, I still have to control those judgmental dicks that have the attention spans of squirrels. But you're right, It's better than your alternative. You know Gabriel, I am sorry. You're friends shouldn't have done that... You don't deserve this-"

"If I didn't deserve it, I wouldn't receive the treatment I get each day."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Sam's grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel.

"Half way. I feel as though I should have the right to be who I am and safe at the same time, but hey, I guess the school board and government didn't get the memo about equality yet did they? Sometimes I believe I deserve it. Why would God do this to me if it's not what I deserve?"

"Screw the school board, screw the government, hell- screw God if this is what you think he has planned for you. I may be religious- but that's not my definition of Christianity. You don't deserve what you have had done to you. Just because you like guys doesn't mean we should damn you to hell."

"Tell the world that.."

"I would if I damn well could- but I'm one man. Gays should not be discriminated against. Just like you shouldn't be discriminated by color or gender. It's downright wrong. You're a prime example of a decent homosexual, or at least from what I've seen so far. You aren't diseased- you aren't a freak- you're one of the toughest guys I know, no one has the same courage as you do- be proud of it."

"Thanks Sammy, but hard to keep all that pride when it spills out your mouth, mingled with your blood."

Not more than a few seconds later, Sam pulled into the driveway of a decent looking house. A nice green, cut lawn bordered the house's tan outer walls. A few trees scattered here and there, with one large oak hanging over the garage of the home.

"Well if you ever need another ride home, or any help at all, here's my number." He then proceeded to quickly scribble ten digits onto a folded napkin and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks Sammy- I'll make sure to update my prince in shining armor every once in a while."

This caused the brunette to laugh, "You better, see ya later- and make sure to get some rest. I don't want to see you at school tomorrow in you're condition."

Gabriel merely waved him off from over his shoulder and limped into his house.

The next few days Sam arrived at school he made sure to scan the hallways for any sign of the smaller teen, making sure he actually stayed home to rest. The blonde was nowhere to be found until Sam walked into the male's locker room to grab the clothes he failed to get out of his locker the last time he had practice, to bring home and wash. As he pushed his locker shut, he heard a door open from the front of the room. He raised a brow suspiciously, it was too early for practice, he was the only one who stayed after school until the scheduled time. He quietly snapped his lock back together as he heard small footsteps, making their way to the back from behind the next row of lockers. He followed to the end of both rows silently until he came out and cut off the incoming stranger.

He was met with a familiar face, currently with shock and hints of fear splayed on it, "God gigantor- are you trying to finish the job your buddies started and scare me to death?-"

"No- I mean- you're- why are you even here?-"

"I told you, this is the way I go home. Were you not paying attention or something? 'Cause I thought we were actually having a moment there Sammy-"

"No I mean why are you at school- it takes more than four days for cracked ribs to heal. How are you even walking? Or breathing for that matter?"

"I'm magic~ Just kidding, it's called perseverance. And well... the fact that if I miss anymore days this semester I'm going to have to take all my exams, and that's not favorable. And I know I didn't call like I promised, but geesh, just because a girl doesn't call back straight away doesn't mean she's dead. Of course I'm still breathing Moose."

Sam cocked his head slightly, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Did you just call me.. Moose?"

"Yes, because honestly have you looked in the mirror? Your hair and height practically screams it. I'm surprised that I'm actually the first person to tell you that." Gabriel snickered.

Sam only sighed and asked, "Why are you here this early?"

"I always come here this early, last time was just fluke, I had to meet with a teacher and make up an algebra test."

"Oh okay, well here, if you ever stay after school late again and have to come out through the locker room, call or text me first so I can distract my jackass teammates."

Gabriel nodded and turned his gaze to the floor for a moment, "Why are you even doing this, what makes you so interested in me?"

"I'm not interested, I just don't want to be the guy who stands by and lets someone be harassed and beaten." Sam turned his gaze to the floor for a minute, "That's all."

"Are you sure that's all?..."

"What do you think you're implying?-" Sam almost growled, slight anger arising in his voice.

"I'm not implying anything- sorry- I just- I'm going to go now-" The small blonde quickly made his way to the door, not even bothering to close it all the way in his rush out.

The jock then just turned his head up to the ceiling, letting the hair fall from his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and letting his hand slide down his face.. He didn't mean to get pissed, he honestly didn't, but no one was going to accuse him of being gay. Not after all he's done to help them out. He was NOT gay. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the matter. Sam huffed out a frustrated sigh and continued his normal routine.

It wasn't until about three weeks later did Sam engage in conversation with Gabriel. Both avoided each other in the halls, well actually, Gabriel avoided everyone in general. Sam had turned the other way when he saw the blonde dash down the hall to his next class, occasionally making a quick stop by his locker.

That day Sam caught Gabriel sneaking out the back door, "Hey.. Gabriel..."

Gabriel stopped abruptly and spun around quickly, holding his hands up in a defensive position as a makeshift shield, "I'm sorry okay- I shouldn't have joked around or said that- I shouldn't. Please don-"

"Don't what? Apologize to you? 'Cause I kinda feel like I have to."

Gabriel lowered his hands slowly in confusion, "You? Apologize to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the way I behaved a few weeks ago. I don't know what came over me, I realize it was just a friendly joke. I'm sorry for freaking you out like that..and in compensation, how about you come over for movie night with me and Jess? Jess is a close friend of mine by the way. So? Whatcha say? There will be popcorn."

Gabriel was pretty much stunned, he was not expecting this. These past few weeks he had been preparing himself for this confrontation. He figured it would go more along the lines of him apologizing, followed by a fist to his face or maybe his stomach. Considering Sam's size, the kid was practically 5"11, and the size of him, which was around 5"7, he figured that it was going to hurt a lot. But movie night? What is even happening anymore... "Wait- movie night? I called you gay and now you're inviting me to popcorn at your house?"

"Yes, don't take this the wrong way-"

"Oh no, I'm not trust me, I just thought this conversation was going to end with me on the floor. But- anyways- sure. I'd love to come. But- under one condition, will there be candy?"

"If you'd like." Sam laughed.

"Hells yeah. Count me there then."

"Would you prefer to go home first or stay after school and have me drive you? Because I don't know if I can drive all the way to your house and make it back to mine in time with practice going on tonight."

"It's cool. I'll go stay in a teacher's classroom or the lounge. Their vending machines are WAY better than ours."

The jock laughed and waved the smaller teen off, "Well then, you better get going before the rest of the team shows. Meet me in front of Mr. Havard's classroom in about two hours or so okay? Actually- I'll text you when we're finished."

"See you then Sam." Gabriel walked out the door of the locker room and headed off to one of the classes he's learned to count as a safe haven in the school.

**Note: Like I said. Can't writeeee. see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

This Can't Be Love: Chapter 2

After another slow and rough practice, Sam headed to the showers provided in the back of the locker room, stripped and climbed into one of the stalls while the others followed in his actions. It wasn't until five minutes later that the boys in the stalls near him started talking.

"That fag better not show his face in here again-"

"Yeah unless he wants to get his ass kicked."

"Frickin' pervert-"

Sam groaned, finally having enough of this conversation, "Could you losers shut up? I'm sure he's not coming back, and if you're worried about him trying to snag a look of you in the shower, don't worry, because you have nothing to look at."

"And how would you know Sam?"

"'Cause you're obviously a girl-"

"You wanna fight Sam? 'Cause you're really pissing me off." The teen a stall over spat back.

"Sorry, but I don't hit women."

That was the last straw for the linebacker, he reached one hand over the low wall diving the stalls and grabbed Sam by the nape of the neck, slamming his head into the tile wall.

The quarterback stumbled backwards before regaining balance and spitting out blood on the floor, "You really shouldn't have done that Jerry-" Sam growled, before reaching his hand over and gripping the smaller teen's neck. "You know better than to mess with me. And by the way-" Sam leaned over the wall to whisper, "You fight like a girl too." Sam then threw the linebacker to the floor.

Jerry's head slammed into the tile wall as he slowly slipped onto the wet floor, wet hair hanging in his face. He groaned from his place on the tile, nursing the back of his head with his hand.

Sam sneered and slipped out of the shower, drying his rather lengthy brown hair and body. He then proceeded to toss his towel onto the hook provided and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

Once out of the locker room, Sam took out his cellphone, scanning through his contacts until his eyes finally found Gabe's number, he smiled and hit enter on his phone.

*Ring *

*Ring *

*Ring *

Gabe then finally picked up, "Hiya Sammy boy. You done with those assholes already?"

Sam laughed, "Actually practice is over, just ended not too long ago. I'm already at the classroom, so come on and head over to Havard's."

"Sure thing, I'm on my way."

Not more than five minutes later of sitting in the silent and empty halls, Gabriel made his appearance, saddlebag swung over his shoulder and lollipop in mouth.

"Woah Sam, must've been a rough practice..."

"What are you talking about? It wasn't much different than any other day's."

"So you always come home looking like you've been mugged?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

Gabriel reached his hand up to point at a large back an blue mark that had formed on left side of his temple. "I'm talking about the large bruise that's on the left side of your head Moose- Did you not notice that? 'Cause it's kinda hard to miss."

Sam reached his hand up to graze over the now tender skin, wincing as his hand made contact. "Oh, yeah, that must've happened during practice..."

"You don't seem so sure."

"It's nothing... just a fight. Those jackasses are pissy."

"What was it about? Must've been serious if you're banged up this bad-"

"It's nothing Gabe."

"If you say so gigantor, want some M&M's? Might help." The blonde reached into his pocket to reveal half a dozen packages of M&M's in his jean pockets.

"Damn Gabriel, your pockets must be the second entrance to Narnia to be able to hold all of those. Why do you even have that many?"

"You can never have enough chocolate Sam, that is the first and only lesson in life." Gabriel then tossed him a bag, which Sam caught horribly, which evoked a snicker from the blonde.

"Thanks." Sam laughed, "But be careful about how many of those you eat- don't wanna get fat do you?"

"Pssh, I don't get fat. Like I said I'm magic. Now are you going to eat your candy or not?"

Sam then opened the bag of M&M's carefully, so that they wouldn't spill everywhere. Both started to walk not to soon after, legs moving in time with each other. After five series of twisting halls, they had finally made it to the parking lot.

"Where ya parked Sam?"

"Over in the back, just follow me."

"Did you seriously have to park that far away. Too much work."

Sam turned to Gabriel and laughed, "If you're going to eat all of that candy, you need some form of exercise Gabe."

Gabriel just huffed and followed Sam into the parking lot, "By the way, what's up with the whole you calling me 'Gabe' thing? When did that start?"

"It's just a nickname, just like how you call me 'Sammy'."

"Ahh, I see." a few seconds later, Gabriel piped in again, "How much longer is until we get to your car Moose? I didn't even know anyone parked all the way out here-"

"Oh hush Gabe, it's in the next row."

"God bless." Gabriel muttered and followed Sam to his car. He had never paid much attention to the car before, seeing as the last time he was in it, he was struggling to breathe properly when the hit speed bumps or potholes. But seeing it now, it was a pretty nice car. The car was a sleek black, model '67 Impala, in almost perfect condition.

"Nice ride Sammy."

"You've seen it before, but yeah. It's been passed down through my family. From my father, to my older brother Dean and now to me. Dean is out of high school now, four years older than me. It was pretty hard for him to part with this thing, he claimed it was his "Baby". But in the end he gave it up to me. Pretty nice isn't it?"

"Yep. Now let's hop in."

Sam unlocked the car and slid into the passenger seat, tucking the key into the ignition. Gabriel placed himself into the passenger seat and finished his lollipop. He threw the stick out the door and reached into his pocket for a bag on M&M's.

Sam glanced over and smiled at the blonde, pulling his seat belt over his torso to lock in place by his hip. "Buckle up Gabe, and be careful not to spill those."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Calm you tits Sam, I'm not going to ruin your car. And no can do. I do not like seat belts at the moment."

"It wasn't a suggestion Gabe, I'm not moving this car until you buckle your seat belt."

"Woah there, when did you become a safety freak? Gosh Sam, exercise AND seat belts? You're going to be the death of me."

"It's illegal Gabriel. I'm not getting in trouble 'cause you don't feel like wearing a seat belt."

"Have you forgotten my predicament already Sam? If you will recall, I have around three cracked ribs, STILL healing might I add. The pressure of a seat belt across my chest if you make a sudden stop will hurt like hell. So no. I will not put that death trap on."

Sam glared at Gabriel, realizing that the teen was not going to comply, then huffed and turned the key, starting the car.

Ten minutes into the drive, Gabriel piped up in effort to clear the silence, "So what's your house like Sam?"

"Eh, nothing special. About the size of yours. It's actually pretty new. I'd like this to just stay a secret but, in all honesty, this is the first house I've lived in."

This made Gabriel turn his gaze from the window to Sam, "What do you mean first house? Where else would you have been living?"

"Well our dad's work took him around the country, so every other week we would be in a new hotel. Sometimes if we were lucky, dad would send us to go stay with one of his old friends in business, Bobby. Although that was rare 'cause dad didn't like having to drive or fly back to get us for his next job."

"Why didn't you just stay home with your mom or something? Or grandparents? Or any relative for that matter?"

"Well first, my mother died. She died when I was only six months old in a house fire. The cops believed someone set it intentionally, and after that my dad was never the same. He didn't like us not being with him, he didn't trust us in anyone else's care except for Bobby's. And as for relatives, he couldn't because all of ours are dead. The Winchester family is pretty small now."

"Oh... I'm sorry to bring it up-"

"Oh no you're fine- she died long ago. So Gabe, how about your parents?"

"Weeellllll, technically, I don't know my parents. I was actually adopted."

"Oh- that must not be easy."

"No, it's actually pretty nice. My adoptive parents are great. Chuck and Becky adopted me when I was really young so I don't have much of a memory before that. They also adopted my brother not too long ago, his name is Castiel, ya know, the quiet freshman? We adopted him about a year ago and he still hasn't warmed up to us that much. The poor kid is new to this whole 'adopting' thing, his parents died in a car accident, and like you, he has no relatives."

"That must be really hard on him, I don't know what I'd do without Dean, Dad or Bobby..."

"Yeah, that's why we're giving him time to take it all in. We don't bother him much, he's a good kid though."

"Poor kid..."

"Yeah... Sooooo anyways, let's get out of the depressing mood eh? Who's this Jess girl?~ Someone special?" Gabe laughed and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah, we've gotten to be good friends through this school year, she's practically my sister now ya know?"

"Yeah yeah I get it."

Sam then pulled into the driveway of a medium sized house, grass nice a green. Gabriel glanced up at the home, noting the large Australian Shepherd puppy barking and scratching up the window.

"Who's dog is that?"

"Oh, that's just Riot, he's mine. I forgot to ask, you're not allergic to dogs are you?"

"Nope, I love 'em."

"Good, 'cause he likes to jump and lick, and chew for that matter, so leave your valuables in the car okay?"

"Sure thing Sammy."

Gabriel carefully tucked a small bag from his pocket underneath the seat of the car and moved to open the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just something important, and for that matter, personal. So no touchy Moose."

"Whatever you say."

Gabriel slipped out of the passenger seat, shutting the door. He then leaned against the car waiting for Sam to join him.

"I'm coming- sorry." Sam quickly shut the door and raced to stand beside Gabriel, both then walked their way up to the door.

Sam pulled a golden key from his pocket and fumbled with it until it was right side up, sliding it into the lock. As soon as the door was pushed open though, Riot pounced onto Gabriel, happily barking and wagging his tail.

"Holy shi-" Gabriel exclaimed as he stumbled backwards under the force. "Your dog is almost as big as you- c-could you please get it off?..." Gabriel coughed a bit as the dog clawed over his chest, adding painful pressure.

"Riot!" Sam grabbed the Shepherd by the collar and yanked him off, "Riot OFF!"

The dog's ears drooped and it cowered away from Sam's tone.

"I'm SO sorry- I did warn you though-"

Gabriel coughed but smiled, though wincing in pain, "No- It's completely fine. You did warn me about him. He's a playful little guy isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's only a year or two old."

"Seriously?... Maybe he really will be as big as you some day..."

Sam laughed but was cut off by a voice coming from the kitchen, "Sam? That you? Who's that?"

"Yeah it's me- this is Gabriel, he's a friend. Come in here-"

And with that, a man only slightly smaller than his brother entered the room, he came up just past his brother's shoulders. He had short cut blondish brown hair and he wore a necklace around his neck that he currently had tucked into his shirt. His face was almost like a super model's and his body was muscular looking under his tight fit T-shirt.

Dean turned to glance at his brother, noting the large bruise spread across his face, "Woah Sammy- that's quite the bruise you have there, how'd you get that?-"

Sam graoned, "Just a stupid fight I got into, it doesn't matter, I beat the hell out of the other guy."

Dean grinned, "That's my Sammy, break they're necks lil bro." Dean then turned to greet Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel, how'd you and Sam meet, I've never heard of you before."

"We met in the locker room under chance circumstances..."

"Oh so you're a jock as well? A little small for football dontcha think?"

"I'm not on the football team..."

"What do you mean? Then why were you in the locker room?"

Sam piped in, noticing that the conversation was heading downhill fast, "It doesn't matter, we talked for a bit and got to know each other. He's a pretty cool guy."

Dean shrugged, "I guess that's a good enough explanation, but I want more details later."

Sam huffed and shoved his brother playfully, then guided Gabriel over to the couch in the living room. As he entered his eyes scanned the surroundings, it was a pretty simple house, not many decorations adorned the walls, and the ones that were up were simple framed photos from camping trips or vacations. None of the selection seemed posed or professionally made. The walls were a vanilla color with white borders along the floor and ceiling. The T.V. Was positioned in front of the coffee table that was placed before the couch. It consisted of a few coasters and scattered magazines, among those were a few additions of "Busty Asian Beauties" and various hunting magazines, this obviously arose some questions in the blonde, but he kept himself quiet. His eyes continued to make their way across the room, falling onto a set of what looked like hunting rifles hanging on the wall over his head, now he was sure Sam's family was the hunting type, and it was weird how little it showed in Sam.

Sam plopped himself on the couch next to his guest, "You like?"

"Yeah, not that bad Sammy. But I gotta ask, Busty Asian Beauties? Didn't take you for 'that' type of guy-"

Sam's eyes widened, "Those aren't mine- I swear oh god, are those out on the table again?- DEAN!-"

Gabriel laughed as the smaller of the two Winchesters came over to get his R rated magazines off the table.

"I am so sorry Gabe- my brother is kind of lazy and leaves all of his 'stuff' everywhere- and no I'm not that type of guy I swear."

Gabriel, still snickering, just raised his hand saying, "It's okay it's okay I believe you. Now where's this Jess character you were talking about?"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ring of he doorbell that echoed through the house. "And that would be her-"

The jock got off the couch and made his way over to the door, welcoming his friend into the house. The girl was gorgeous, she looked to be exactly Sam's type in fact. And the way she looked at the quarter back, you could tell she wanted to be more than just friends. Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed silently, so it was going to be one of 'those' kinds of nights... great.


End file.
